A Return
by nareboshi
Summary: A oneshot yaoi fic about when Sasuke returns to Konoha to destroy it.


This is my first yaoi fic. Heck! It's also my first one shot, so all critiques are VERY welcome. This one shot is NaruSasu/SasuNaru.

I own NONE of the characters, just he story. I hopez you enjoyz!

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared up at the familiar ceiling above him. It had been an age since he had been in this room, but dispite the long time, he still remembered it as if he had just been in it yesterday. True, some sections of wallpaper had decayed more than his memory told him, but all in all it was the same room that he had come to when he was a child, seeking shelter from the world.

Sasuke turned and looked over the edge of the bed and found the figure of one he adored the most, curled in a ball under a thin blanket. Sasuke reached out and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"Naru...to...," he murmured, the words flowing easily off his tongue though it had been years since he had last said it. The fog of sleep slowly lifted off his mind and Sasuke was able to think clearly. What was he doing here? He made to get up but found that his body was far too fatigued, and disobeyed him, forcing him to slouch back into the bed, making the springs creak slightly. The blonde twitched and opened an eye at the sound.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, a thick stupor in his tone. Sasuke froze. The blonde stretched and rose to a sitting position and looked at him then grinned.

"Long time no see eh, teme," he said. Sasuke nodded dumbly, unable to bring his mind around the fact that Naruto had the best bed hair ever and he was using all his might not to reach out and ruffle it.

The blonde stood and walked over to the window, using a finger to pry a part the windows a fraction so that he could peep through them. He frowned, clearly not liking what he saw.

"Naruto?"

"Mmm?" The blonde didn't move from his position and instead twitched the blinds more so that he could see further.

"What am I doing here?" At this question Naruto sighed and removed his fingers, effectively closing the blinds, and came back to side on the bed beside Sasuke. "Why did you save me?" Sasuke added in a lower voice. The reason Sasuke had returned to Konoha after three years was to completely annilate it. A task he had completely failed at.

After Hawk had entered the village, they had been continually bombaded by the low power but high speed attacks of less skillful ninjas, which had forced them to take up a position on the rooftops. Here Sasuke had tried to use Amaterasu, but his concentration had been broken by the sudden appearance of Sakura and Naruto. After a brief scuffle, Sakura had been able to take out Karin and with the help of Shikamaru and Ino, Juugo. He had also lost sight of Suigetsu, so he assumed he had been beaten as well. After that Sasuke's memory grew disjointed and he was unable to recall anything that happened.

"You know," Naruto said, breaking Sasuke out of his momentary revere, "you once saved me and all you could say to explain was that your body moved on it's own. I guess I could say the same thing for what happened here." Naruto paused before continuing, giving more weight to his words. "'Cept, my mind was with my body." He glanced at Sasuke and there was silence, except for the yelling of search parties outside.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, finally getting over seeing Naruto in such a time. Why _was_ his presence next to him having such a large effect one him?

"Kakashi drove you through a wall with a souped-up Raikiri. I was on the other side," replied Naruto, looking down at his feet. "I was suppose to incapacitate you there and then, but I didn't." He gestured to Sasuke still there as evidence. "Instead I brought you back here, unconscious."

"For what? Why didn't you just kill me?" Sasuke asked, wanting to keep Naruto talking so that he could just listen to his voice. _I'm such a sick bastard_, he thought grimly to himself.

"Don't you get it already?" Naruto asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "How could I just kill my best friend?" Sasuke looked down, hiding his grimace. _Just best friend, huh?_

Sasuke made to get up but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you doing?"

"Away from here," the raven replied, his hair obscuring his face.

"But they're catch you!"

"What does that matter?!" Sasuke retorted, whirling to face his 'best friend'. "Even if they were not to catch me, what do I have? Nothing!" Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's grasp and stood, heading for the door. He was about to reach out and turn the door handle when thin arms encircled him and

"Then take me with you," Naruto's voice said softly. Completely taken off guard, Sasuke was frozen in place.

"What...?"

"I said, take me with you!" Naruto exclaimed, unconsciously hugging Sasuke closer to him.

"Why? I'm only a best friend." Sasuke raised a hand and tried to pry Naruto's arms out of the tight embrace.

"No that's not it," Naruto said, refusing to relinquish his grasp. "You're more than a best friend to me." He blushed. "Much more." At those last words, Sasuke felt Naruto bury his head in the back of his shirt, embarrassed by this sudden confession of his. But his words had a different effect on Sasuke. The raven thought his heart would burst with happiness, but he quickly stifled it. He didn't deserve Naruto. The other was pure as snow in his eyes, and besides, Naruto deserved someone far better than him.

"Naruto...I...I love you. But I'm not good enough for you," Sasuke said, unsaid sadness in his voice. He made to remove Naruto's hands again but Naruto wouldn't let him.

"I love you," Naruto said angrily. "Isn't that enough to say that you're enough? Heck, you're too much!" Suddenly Naruto's arms disappeared from Sasuke's sides and instead rose up and gripped the raven's shoulders, turning him to face him. Naruto's face was suddenly too close and Sasuke tried to shy away but immediately stopped when the blonde's lips rammed into his own. In many ways it was similar to their first kiss, the accidental one that had happened one fateful day while they were both still at the academy. But in many ways, this kiss was completely new. For one, it wasn't an accident. And for another, it was what Sasuke had wanted for so long. He kissed back with the same passion.

After a few minutes they broke apart for air.

"Don't go," Naruto managed to say once he had gotten his breath back.

"Not in a thousand years."

"Huh?" But Sasuke's lips were already pressed to his and Naruto was all to happy to comply to the other's demands.

Naruto had no idea where this newly formed relationship would go, or how they were going to tell everyone, if they were going to tell them at all, but what Naruto knew was that with Sasuke, his raven, by his side, they could do anything!

* * *

So how was that? My first truly yaoi fic. Lolz. The last line is super cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else. I came up with the idea while on the bus back home, where it was solidified while I read Brisinger. I hope it was okay. And don't worry, after I finish Brisinger, I'll be back to writing Legal Guardian. CHEERS!


End file.
